


Period Pains

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddly Peter Parker, F/M, Harry Osborn Cuddles, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Trans Peter Parker, period pains, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter's on his period and miserable.Harry's there to snuggle and looks after him.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	Period Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks but yeah

Peter lay curled in a ball under his blanket, gently pressing the hot water bottle against the pain in his stomach.  
The teen had woken up that morning to blood on his sheets and knew it could only mean one thing.  
He was on his period.  
The teen had put on a pad, his Dad helping him change the sheets and getting him the hot water bottle. With a hug and a kiss to the top of the head Tony had left Peter to try and get some sleep.  
Sleep that just didn’t want to come.  
A soft knock on the door made Peter jump slightly as he was pulled back to reality, the familiar voice made him want to sob in relief. 

"Pete you okay in there?" Harry asked softy as he entered the room and walked over to the bed, "your Dad said you weren't doing so well."  
Peter whimpered in response. He felt awful and just wanted it to all go away.  
"Aw bug I'm sorry," the older teen cooed, rubbing Peter's back through the blanket, "I picked up some stuff to help on my way here, but I need you to come out of your nest first.” 

Slowly Peter came out of his cocoon and stood, melting into Harry's arms as they wrapped around him.  
"It hurts," Peter whined into his boyfriends shoulder.  
"I know sweetheart, I know," Harry soothed kissing the side of his head, "I got you some painkillers to help with the pain. I also got you some more pads, a book, cupcakes and some chocolate. Oh and I picked up your favourite milkshake."  
Peter pulled back enough to look at Harry, a small smile on his face.  
"Really?"  
"Really," Harry smiled back gently cupping his face, thumbs softly stroking his cheeks, "anything to help my boy feel better."  
With that he kissed Peter on the forehead before reaching for the bag.

A few minutes later Harry was sat against Peter's headboard, his boyfriend curled against his chest with his head on his shoulder. The painkillers had kicked in and Peter was feeling a lot more comfortable and wrapped snuggly in his boyfriends hoodie. The cupcakes and chocolate sat on the nightstand for when Peter wanted them. Harry was currently reading the book he brought while running his fingers through Peter's hair, the motion calming the teen immensely. 

As Harry read he felt Peter slowly become a deadweight against him as he drifted off, face hidden in his shoulder. He smiled at the soft puffs of breath that hit his neck and quietly placed the book on the nightstand. Harry carefully manoeuvred himself and his boyfriend so they were laying down, Peter snuggled even closer and rest his head on Harry’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat. The older teen smiled and kissed the top of his boys head softly. Between one breath and the next he drifted off to sleep.

Tony walked to Peter’s room to check on the boys and ask what they wanted for lunch. The man gently knocked on the door before entering, smiling fondly at the sight of the boys curled up and fast asleep. Being as quiet as possible Tony walked to the wardrobe and grabbed Peter’s fleece blanket, placing it over the boys and pressing soft kisses to their foreheads before closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
They could always eat later.


End file.
